At present, a front face of a mobile phone is usually provided with a fingerprint recognition module and a display screen, and the fingerprint recognition module is disposed outside the display screen, which is convenient for a user to operate and does not influence display of the display screen. However, with such a structure, a screen-to-body ratio is reduced due to the fingerprint recognition module, so the screen-to-body ratio of the mobile phone can be increased by superposing the fingerprint recognition module and the display screen. In order to combine the display screen and the fingerprint recognition module effectively, a hollow-out groove is disposed in a light-shielding panel of the display screen, and the fingerprint recognition module is fastened to the hollow-out groove. With such a kind of structure, however, the user can easily feel the presence of a color difference between the fingerprint recognition module and the light-shielding panel when observing the display screen, and user experience is reduced.